1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to virtual pipelines that are used to bridge gaps between gaseous fuel supply and users by transporting the gaseous fuel in a mobile gaseous fuel module from the gaseous fuel supply to the user without using a pipeline.
2. Description of Related Art
Gaseous fuels, such as natural gas, are typically transported by pipeline, although there are users of natural gas that periodically require natural gas supply in excess of the supply available through existing pipelines. In addition, there are areas in which natural gas service via pipeline is not available at all, due to remoteness, the high cost of laying pipelines, or other factors.